


Et tu Noah?

by mightyfinebear



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Sexual Manipulation, Smut, Voyeurism, im trash i know, just disturbing, mentions of choking during sex, not super nasty, proposal of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: One shot of Marcel being the whore I think we all know he his. He's decided to seduce BOTH of the Sextons. He wants to have his cake and eat it too. Or he'll settle for April watching him get his cake.





	Et tu Noah?

He’s gentler with Noah than he is with her. The nurse in her knows why and how the damage can be done by being too rough with another man. But it’s not just the way he touches him. He looks at Noah too. He looks at Noah as though he sees him and better yet, that Noah sees him. He won’t do that with her. He always takes her from the back so she can’t see his face. The one time they did face each other he choked her out right before he came, she did too. His perfectly placed surgical hands knowing where to tighten without bruising, without depriving her of oxygen. But depriving her of intimacy, of connection. Always with bourbon on his breath.

She was angry, disgusted even, when he proposed a three-way between himself, her and Noah. It was a two for one gut-punch to find out that way that they were also sleeping together. Noah, her baby brother; so naive, so trusting,his legs draped on opposite sides of the chair. Marcel hovering over him.But here she was, watching; intrigued and turned on by the softer side of Crockett. The side he wouldn’t let her see. Did he know she would say no? Did Marcel know she’d eventually show up? Probably. Damn him. He was close and for a split second his eyes darted up, she never thought they would. It was like Marcel was rubbing the intimacy in her face. Did he want her to see just how into her brother he was, how he could be more human with him? His eyes go back to Noah, even though he’s seen her, he knows she’s there. He gets more vocal. Heated breath was all there was before but now he’s exhaling fuck under his breath. His eyes meet April’s again, and locked with hers as he comes inside Noah. She tightens the belt on her trench coat and steps away. She left Ethan, for this.


End file.
